


Not letting go

by Palareas_prose



Category: Cas - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Supernatural, demon!dean - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose





	Not letting go

"He’s in here." Sam cracked the door to reveal a smug looking Dean in chains. The devils trap surrounding his chair looked poorly drawn, Cas knew it wasn’t easy.  
"Hey angel. Miss me?" His lip was still swollen and the cuts on his face had just begun to heal. “Dean..” Cas felt his voice catch in his throat. “What’s wrong Angel? Can’t stand seeing your boyfriend in pain?”   
Sam closed the door quietly, knowing Cas could take care of himself. Cas had been in this situation thousands of times, the enemy chained and the good guy trying to get info as quickly and easily as possible. This was different, this was Dean. Each step closer made his sight that much clearer. Cas could see the twisted soul that was once Dean winchester, writhing inside the body of a man he loved.   
"C’mere Angel, don’t you want a hug?" Dean let out a laugh that was anything but human. Cas could still see the smirk forming at the edge of his busted lip.   
"Dean, I know you are in there, the real you. I am talking to him right now not this monster." Cas felt a lump in his throat, emotion had taken hold of him before but never like this.  
"I am not giving up on you. I am going to fight this for you because I know you can’t. You’re trapped inside yourself and you can’t see what you’ve become but I can tell you that it isn’t the real Dean." Cas’ voice grew louder and he stepped in as close as he could, leaning over the chain.  
"And I swear to you Dean Winchester, you won’t cause a single ounce of pain to anyone. Not me, not Sam, no one do you hear me?"   
Deans eyes changed, the bright green color Cas had come to love, replacing the pitch black.   
"You really do love me, don’t you Angel?" “Yes Dean, more than you could ever know.”  
Cas leaned in kissing the cut right above Deans swollen lip then stood up and walked out the door slowly, leaving Dean in shock but a little more human then he was before.


End file.
